


I'm Cold, Mate

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [1]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hatfic, hatship, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A wakes up to find Person B shivering in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold, Mate

Trott opened his eyes as the slight sound of snoring began to sing across the room. He looked up from his place on the folded out bed. Smith was snoring away with his arm drapped over the edge of the bed. His chest rose slowly in time to the tune of the snores. Trott smiled as he heard Ross move slightly next to Smith. Trott sat up and rubbed his eyes that were tired from the lack of sleep. He looked over at the bed to notice Ross pulling at the sheets covering the taller two men. Trott silently pulled the blanket off himself,  
"Ross," he whispered, "You awake?"  
"Yeah mate," he heard a hushed reply as the man sat up and pulled the sheets so they were still around him. Trott smiled through the darkness at the younger man.  
"Whats wrong? Excited?" Trott asked turning so he was now looking directly at Ross. Ross shook his head before replying.  
"I'm cold, mate." He then shivered and pulled the sheets closer to himself. Trott had to admit the room was cold. They had been up for many hours and even though they were sleep deprived they still couldn't sleep in the hotel room. Trott stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed where Ross sat. He smiled and tapped at Ross' shoulder asking him to move. Ross moved closer to Smith so that Trott could get on the bed. Trott pulled the sheets over himself and Ross and snuggled into Ross' chest. He was cold, and no wonder he had no shirt on.  
"Mate, where's your shirt?" Trott asked as he felt Ross put his arms around him.  
"Don't have one," Ross replied, reminding Trott that Ross usually slept nude. Trott smiled and nuzzled into Ross' neck and placed a kiss.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm..."


End file.
